


Anyway You Want It

by Shadowmaster68



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fanus!Yang, Strap-On, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's smut, really bad smut, but smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> So it hasn't been proofread yet, I lierally only finished this a little bit ago, and need to post it while it's still Friday, so I apologize for any and all errors. Also, for those who didn't notice, it's smut.

Weiss sighed as she came through the front door and set down her bag. She swung the door shut behind her and began taking her shoes off while calling out, "I'm home!"

She herd the response when she finally got her heel off. "I'm in the kitchen!"

She smiled and headed in that direction. She opened the kitchen door and was met by a rush of heat and an overpowering smell of grilled vegetables and steak. There was a mass of blonde hair, charcoal black horns protruding from the top of it, and two wings to match that kept Weiss from seeing what she knew to be their shared stove.

"Hey beautiful," she said to the mass of blonde.

Her right wing lowered slightly as the mass of blonde shifted slightly. She looked over her shoulder and Weiss was met by a stunning pair of lilac colored eyes. The smile under the adorable nose of hers, was huge and made Weiss's normally frozen heart skip a beat.

"Hey babe," Yang said. Her voice sounding a sweet as honey.

"What are you making?" Weiss asked casually, trying her best to keep her focus on the girl in front of her, and not let her imagination run wild. Yang turned to fully face her, and she felt her mind short circuit. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless, yellow dress, which showed off way to much cleavage, and was barely reaching her thighs. She was leaving absolutely nothing to Weiss's imagination, and if she looked at her to much longer, she was certain her brain would pop a blood vessel to try and stop so much of it rushing to her face.

"You ok there Weiss?" Yang asked with a knowing smirk, moving her black leathery wings to serve as a sort of backdrop, making her dress, and assets (damn it brain that's enough, I don't need blood on my suit), stand out in a much more pronounced manner, "Your face is really red."

She forced herself to look away and instead focused on the food. "I uh. I'm fine Yang."

The taller girl stepped closer and placed the back of her hand on Weiss's forehead, "You sure? We could skip dinner if you want, go straight to the bedroom." The look Yang was giving Weiss made her heart go a mile a minute.

"I'm…I'm good, really Yang," Weiss managed to stutter out, "So…um…uh…wh…what's for dinner?"

Yang's look turned to a knowing smirk that still managed to make Weiss's knees turn to jelly. "We're having steak and grilled vegetables. To compliment dinner I grabbed a few choices for wine that I remember you really liked."

Weiss smirked in response and said, "AKA, you knew wine fit the meal, but didn't know what kind to use."

Yang's smirk turned to a sheepish grin. "You know me a bit to well sometimes Weiss."

Weiss smiled and teased, "It's just that you're so easy to read Yang. I mean, I've had you screaming under me so many times, it would just be awkward if I didn't have at least some sort of understanding of the way you think and work."

This time Yang's cheeks burned and she muttered something along the lines of "Pick a wine," and, "set the table."

Weiss smirked, a part of her congratulating herself for making Yang blush as so, another wanting to laugh and hug the taller blonde, another wanting to take Yang up on her…offer…from earlier. She settled for a quick kiss on her cheek and going ahead and setting up as she had been asked. She left the plates on the counter for Yang to put the food on them, while she went ahead and set out the forks and knives, having the two of them sitting next to each other, per usual.

Weiss was unsure if it applied to all Fanus, or if it was only her friends/lover (girlfriend just didn't seem strong enough to Weiss), but they were all very possessive of their loved ones, or as Yang continues to refer to her as, their mates. Blake was constantly hovering around Ruby, and had, on multiple occasions, deterred anyone after her, usually by pulling the smaller girl for a longer than comfortable hug, or loudly (odd for the normally quiet ninja) reminding Ruby how much she loved her. Weiss had seen Velvet physically harm a few people that had tried hitting on Coco, much to her exasperation. Yang was physical as well, but in a more…loving sense.

Yang usually left various marks on Weiss after their…sessions. Weiss could have easily healed them with her Aura, but just the thought of what they meant…how they marked her as Yang's, the thought still makes her heart beat a mile a minute. Yang also had a tendency to make sure the public knew they were together, she had grabbed Weiss's butt plenty of times on public, casually fondled her chest, always claiming it was an accident later though never looking like it had actually been an accident, and innocent starting kisses had led to Yang's tongue having a hostile take over in Weiss's mouth, and at times, if she was feeling bold, Weiss's throat, her dragon heritage allowing her tongue to extend more than normal.

(Where had she been going with that train of thought again? She had a point…ah yes, Yang's possessiveness.) As a result of Yang being so possessive, she felt more comfortable if the two sat next to each other when eating, if it did make conversation a little more odd feeling, it was definitely not the end of the world. Plus, growing up the way she had, Weiss was not opposed to the constant presence of a Yang next to her, instead of the nothing that she had grown up used to.

She turned to the bottles of wine that Yang had set out for her to choose from for dinner. One caught her eye, Fire and Ice, and she remembered the taste of it immediately. She smiled lightly and grabbed it, easily pulling the cork from the bottle, and pouring a modest amount into both of their glasses. She turned to see where Yang was making fixing the plates, only instead to nearly run into her as she was carrying them over. She giggled a little and sat down, getting herself out of the taller girl's way.

Yang joined her mate at the table and before she even moved to touch her food asked Weiss, "So how was your day?"

Weiss groaned a little just at the thought of her day and said, "Incredibly long. I was in three different meetings, each two hours long, and all of them over my insistence on treatment towards Fanus. One of the accountants tried insisting it wasn't worth it to pay Fanus the same rates as 'normal people,' and-"

"Whoah there Babe," Yang interrupted, placing a calming hand on Weiss's arm, "It's great that you're making the SDC Fanus friendly and all, it is. But if it causes you problems at work then you don't have to be so vocal about it."

Weiss raised am accusing eyebrow at her lover and said, "I'm the new head of the SDC, and there has been far to much mistreatment towards the Fanus and I mean to fix it, at least within the company. If I can ever fully get the damned thing to listen to me, I plan to threaten all businesses to open their doors to the Fanus indiscriminately, or trade between the SDC and them will ground to a halt. Our government contracts will be more than enough to continue supporting the company, and it shouldn't be too long after that for them to accept my terms, or risk going out of business. Once those bow to my will, I'll advise the government contracts to do the same, and if they don't it'll be the opposite of what happens with the businesses. One way or another, I will get Fanus rights spread, even if I have to cram it down people's throats."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her mate and asked, "You are aware you essentially have a plan to take over the world, right?"

Weiss smirked in response and said, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Besides, even if it was, I'm only using it to ensure equal rights to all Fanus, so no harm done."

Yang rolled her eyes and asked, "And are you sure your sudden advocation for Fanus rights has nothing to do with you being in a relationship with one?"

Weiss faked a gasp and dramatically placed a hand over her heart, "What! Why I never! I am doing this solely from the decency of my heart, and it has nothing to do with the fact that equal rights to Fanus would mean I could legally marry my Fanus lover in our home of Vale."

Yang blushed a little and looked down mumbling, "You've never said you wanted to marry me before."

Weiss looked a little taken back before she quietly said, "Well I do. I love you Yang, and I want to live my life with you. I know this isn't something we actively talk about, and I sincerely hope that this doesn't really change anything between us, but if it does, I understand."

Yang scooted her chair closer and wrapped her arm around Weiss. She nuzzled her cheek against Weiss’s and whispered, “That wasn’t a real proposal you know?”

Weiss giggled and then stopped and asked, “Wait, if I were to propose to you, would you say yes then?”

Yang gave Weiss a large smile and said, “As long as I get a real proposal, then, yes.”  A large grin broke out on Weiss’s face and she pulled Yang in for a larger hug. A part of Weiss wanted to scream to the heavens, “SHE SAID YES!” but technically she still hadn’t asked, and she still couldn’t legally marry her while they were both residing in Vale, so Weiss merely settled for having a smile on her face that was from ear to ear, and resume eating dinner.

“What about your day, did you do anything interesting?” Weiss finally got around to asking.

“Mostly sat around, came up with a few ideas for later, but I mostly sat around polishing Ember Celica, and watching tv, missing you I suppose,” Yang said, a smirk rising at Weiss’s blush.

“You came up with ideas for later? Like what?” Weiss asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Yang said with a smirk and a knowing grin. Weiss audibly gulped and focused on her food, deciding that she needed just a little more wine all of a sudden. Yang easily finished her food before Weiss and just sat there looking Weiss over with a lazy grin on her face. Weiss had barely even swallowed the last bite before Yang pounced on her, dragging her in for a sloppy kiss and arms being wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer. Yang’s tongue easily slipped into Weiss’s mouth and wrestled Weiss’s into submission, before doing a small exploration that made Weiss shudder.

Yang pulled back slightly before pulling Weiss into her lap suddenly, nuzzling her cheek again, and whispering into her ear, “We should really go to the bedroom, I’ve got something I want to show you.”

Weiss groaned in response, and Yang easily grabbed her hand, guiding her to the bedroom like she had so many times before. Weiss had to struggle to follow, her knees already shaking, and her calves feeling like they were made of jelly. Yang easily eased the door open without turning around and extended her wings a bit to block Weiss’s view of the bedroom. “You need to close your eyes for this next part,” Yang said with a large smirk on her face. Weiss whimpered lightly, but nodded her head in agreement before doing as she was asked. She started to step forward, only for her to feel Yang’s warm breath on her ear as she whispered, “And remember, no peeking. I’ll know if you do, and I’ll just get to have even more fun with you if you do.”

Yang then lead Weiss in through the door, while Weiss did her best to keep from collapsing with how badly her legs were shaking in anticipation. Yang gently sat her down on the bed and said, “No peeking, I just need one second.” Weiss nodded in anticipation again, and Yang’s hand left hers. Weiss sat, fighting the urge to see whatever sort of tantalizing view there probably was before her. She heard a draw open, followed by some rummaging. Yang gave a small cheer as she found what she was looking for. There was relative silence after that until Weiss heard Yang give a small gasp, followed by a deep moan, and Weiss really had to force herself not to look.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, Yang told her, “You can open your eyes now.”

Weiss opened her eyes to an entrancing and romantic scene before her. Her dragon Fanus was standing in the middle of a dark room filled only by candlelight and the fireplace that she had going behind her, making Yang look almost sinister with only her outline really visible. She only knew she was facing her front because her lilac eyes seemed to shine, and were focused on her, making her shiver at the hunger that she saw there. “This is so romantic Yang,” Weiss said, smiling as she surveyed the room.

“You’re darn right it is. Now, tonight, its all about you. Anyway you want it, thats the way you get it. If you don’t want to anything beyond just snuggling here in bed together, thats fine, if you want to have some real fun, I’m always open to it. Whatever you want.”

Weiss smiled, she had suspected something like this was going to be the case. Due to her upbringing, Weiss rarely let Yang spoil her the way she was now, as she preferred to be the one spoiling her. She didn’t want Yang to ever feel obligated to take care of her, so she had made it abundantly clear early on that why would focus on her, and after some arguing, Yang had finally agreed. “Is that what you want?” Weiss asked, instead of just asking.

Yang gave a low growl and said, “This is what I want. I want to spoil you tonight and make you happy. So tonight, what I want is for you to tell me what it is that you want to do, and that’s the end of that. If you try to argue with me further, I will tease you until I force you to tell me what to do with you.”

Weiss gave a small moan at the thought and rubbed her thighs together, something that was not unnoticed by Yang. “What I want, is for you to make me scream your name like there’s nothing else to this world,” Weiss finally said, knowing that she would get Yang back for tonight later, in the morning perhaps.

Yang stopped and stared at Weiss, her eyes turning wide as a completely predatory look filled her face. Before Weiss could react Yang was on top of her, grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head as she started to force their lips together. Yang kissed her way up to Weiss’s ear before hotly whispering, “You’re going to regret that choice before we’re done,” and then she bit her ear, making Weiss yelp and buck her hips forward, lightly grinding them on Yang’s abs, which were still easy to feel even through the dress.

“You’re wearing to many clothes,” Weiss managed to get out as Yang worked her way down to Weiss’s neck, where she loving kissed before biting down again, forcing another yelp from Weiss, before Yang licked and sucked at where she had just bitten.

“I think the one with to many clothes on would be you,” Yang replied before easily beginning to unbutton her jacket, unfortunately having to allow Weiss’s hands to roam free. They immediately leapt to Yang’s back like they had a mind of their own, desperately searching for the zipper that Weiss was certain were back there. When she couldn’t find one she started a quick decent down…before she was intercepted by Yang and her hands were forced above her head again, as Yang slowly slipped the pure white jacket off of her snow angel’s shoulders. She easily yanked it off of Weiss before pinning her hands again, with a wicked grin on her face.

Beneath her jacket had been another white tank top with the Schnee family crest embroidered into the front and back of it, just beneath her breasts. Yang gave her now exposed collarbone a loving kiss before she began to suck gently on it, making Weiss let out a moan at the foreign sensation. She had never been able to get used to that feeling, no matter how many times Yang had done that to her, and Weiss felt a surge of heat between her legs as Yang began to work the tank top off of her. Her tank top was easily removed and Weiss’s pure white bra was exposed, doing nothing to hide the hard peaks beneath them.

“How many layers do you have to wear?” Yang growled as she all but ripped the bra off of her she was in such a rush. Weiss whimpered at the show of force, something Yang so rarely did with her. “Finally,” Yang murmured, before quickly attaching herself to Weiss’s right breast, bringing her unoccupied hand over to make sure her other wasn’t left unattended. Yang rolled the hard peak between her lips, basking in the moans she was getting, before sucking lightly, turning Weiss’s moan into a gasp of air. She lightly bit her captive, and pinched its twin and Weiss struggled against the grip on her hands, letting out a small shriek of pleasure.

Yang quickly traded hands and breasts and repeated her ministrations, attempting an encore performance from Weiss. Weiss finally gasped out a needy "Yang," that made the blonde positively shiver at the sound, so with a twinge of regret, Yang began a slow decent downward, leaving a trail of red flesh and cries of want in her wake. When it became an inconvenience, she tentatively released Weiss's hands, but Weiss was far to lost in sensations to notice her release.

Soon Yang's lips reached soft fabric instead of skin, and she glared angrily at the pants that blocked her continuation. "What's with all the clothes today Weiss?" Yang growled out, mostly to herself with the state Weiss was currently in, as she quickly opened them up and started tugging them down. Luckily Weiss did have enough sense to lift herself off the bed somewhat, and Yang easily wormed them off of her and tossed them aside, to be worried about in the morning or some other time.

She smirked evilly at Weiss as she found the large wet spot in her panties. “Wow Weiss, you really want this. I can’t wait to get a taste of my Weiss cream.” Weiss’s groan at the pun turned into a sharp shriek as Yang pushed the last barrier of cloth to the side and used her thumb to brush against Weiss’s clit. Yang dragged her fingers across Weiss’s lower lips, collecting some of the delicious nectar that had built up there, before bringing her fingers to her mouth for a taste, causing Weiss to moan lustfully at the sight. Yang shuddered at the taste and let out a small moan, “Nectar of the gods right there,” she muttered to herself before she went for more. She easily pulled the panties down and tossed them aside, and then all but dove for a taste straight from the source.

Yang happily lapped away at Weiss’s outer lips before she felt hands at her horns, pulling her in deeper to her. Yang easily slid her tongue further into Weiss, making her shake and quake above her, pulling her even deeper into her core, to the point where Yang’s nose was forced against her. Yang easily wormed her tongue further in, fiercely attacking the spot where she knew would drive Weiss to madness fastest.

All Weiss could do was try to tug Yang closer to her, which wasn’t really possible anymore and she knew that, or loudly cry out her name urging her on further and further. One particular swipe of her tongue had Weiss arching her back as her gaze turned to pure white as she reached a state of pure bliss while her body convulsed with the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Yang continued her ministrations throughout, attempting to prolong her mate’s pleasure.

Weiss finally came down from her high, her body still having the occasional aftershock, before she gently released Yang from her grip, realizing that at some point she had trapped the blonde’s head in place with her thighs and crossing her legs at the ankles over Yang’s shoulders.

Yang climbed up so that the two were at face level while she was happily licking her chin clean of Weiss’s juices, causing Weiss to blush further at the sight of it. Yang gently eased Weiss into a kiss, and Weiss let out a quiet moan when she tasted herself as well as Yang’s usual flavor of oranges and smoke. “Enjoy yourself Weiss?” Yang finally asked when they broke apart and were simply snuggling, enjoying the glow.

Weiss nodded in response and went to run her hand up Yang’s thigh, only to encounter fabric instead of skin. She rubbed her back and butt into Yang a little bit and…yup, just as she had suspected, Yang was still dressed, as well as she felt something odd against her butt as she ground lightly against Yang.

“Why are you still dressed?” Weiss finally asked, as she turned over to face Yang, who gave her a sheepish grin look in response. “Off, all of them. It’s your turn, and it’s my duty as a Schnee to make sure I pay back the favor, with interest of course.”

Yang gave a smile and got up off the bed, quickly pulling the dress down, her breasts popping out from the container that had only just held them back, and stepped out of it, leaving her in just her yellow and white stripped panties, as she had opted for no bra that day.

Weiss frowned at the noticeable bulge that was outlined through the garment and she looked at Yang expectantly. Weiss knew it wasn’t a strap on, at least of the usual kind, because Yang wouldn’t have bothered to hide it if it had been. “Explain.”

Yang blushed and rubbed the back of her head, more than a little embarrassed. “I may or may not have been browsing some sites and found something.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow in an attempt to prompt her further, but Yang was most definitely not meeting her gaze at the moment. Weiss sighed and just asked then, “What makes that one any different than the strap-ons we have?”

Yang blushed further and took a deep breathe before she said, “It…has transmitters. It feels like I actually have a penis,” Weiss raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t show any other outward signs of confusion, so Yang continued. “I don’t really know for sure on the specifics on how it works, whether its all technology, all Aura, some mixture of both, but it really feels like I’ve got a penis. I feel everything done to it. I put it in, on the off chance that you wanted to try it out, but I wanted to make sure you got something out of all of this, in case it turned out to be a major mood killer.”

Weiss gently poked the bulge through the panties, and it seemed to throb in response. She grabbed it, causing Yang to moan with need in response. She stroked it carefully and Yang all but bucked into her hand, her moans increasing in volume. Weiss then yanked the panties down and the seven inch cock jumped out at its new freedom. Yang quickly pulled the last article of clothing for the night off and tossed it away, allowing Weiss to fully inspect her with it.

It was seven inches long, with a nice girth to it, enough that the stretch would definitely be there, but it wasn’t going to hurt Weiss. It’s color matched Yang’s looking almost natural, and putting her hand on it revealed that it even matched Yang’s body temperature. She gave it a small squeeze, and Yang whimpered in response, the false cock throbbing in Weiss’s hand as well.

She gently stroked it and a small bead of clear liquid pushed out at the head. Without a second thought, Weiss quickly swept a finger across it, and popped it into her mouth, her eyes widening when she realized it was Yang. The consistency was a bit more thick, and it was a bit more salty than it normally was, but the flavor was undeniably Yang’s. She closed her eyes and just moaned around her finger, loving the taste, it being mostly sweet, despite the Fanus’s eating habits. When she looked at Yang again, she had wide eyes that were filled with lust as she stared. It finally occurred to Weiss as to what she had just done and she blushed lightly, making Yang let out a small, need filled, whine.

Weiss patted the bed next to her, and Yang sat down, clearly unsure as to what Weiss’s intentions were, until she was on her knees in front of her. Weiss wrapped a hand around the cock and was bringing her face to it when Yang grabbed her, stopping her. Weiss let out an annoyed huff and looked up at her.

“You don’t have to do this Weiss, really. Tonight is supposed to be about you, and what you want,” Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and asked, “If I didn’t want this, would I be doing it?”

“N…no.”

“Then shut up and let have a taste,” and Weiss easily batted Yang’s hands away before taking the head between her lips, lapping lightly at it with her tongue. She pulled herself off of it and began licking and kissing at the sides and working her way down the shaft. When she reached where it connected to Yang, she gave the blonde hair there a small kiss before she began working her way back up the shaft, taking the head back into her mouth when she reached it.

She started working more into her mouth, until she reached the point where she couldn’t take any more, and began bobbing there, pumping what her mouth couldn’t reach with her hand while she did so.

Yang gently placed her hands on Weiss's head, but she didn't dare try to force herself further in, she just needed the reassurance. Weiss kept going, occasionally stopping to suck fiercely on it, always enticing loud moans from Yang in response, or pausing long enough to catch her breath before going back down on it.

"W…Weiss! I'm going to cum!" Yang warned, her grip tightening on Weiss's hair ever so slightly. Weiss pulled back up so that only the tip remained in her mouth, and sucked hard, her mouth feeling like something probably akin to a vacuum cleaner Yang would have thought if it wasn't happening to her. Weiss began pumping her hands even faster as well, and it finally threw Yang over the edge. She loudly called Weiss's name as she bucked her hips forward ever so slightly as she released herself into Weiss's waiting mouth. If the amount was to much for Weiss, or exceeded her expectations she didn't show it, as she seemed to greedily swallow and suck down everything Yang had to give her, causing Yang to spurt a few more times in bliss.

When Yang was finally done, Weiss lifted her head off of Yang, only to audibly swallow one more time, making Yang groan at the sight and Weiss moan at the flavor. "That was amazing Weiss," Yang panted out to her mate, pulling her in for a hug.

Weiss scoffed in her ear and whispered, "Perfection is the goal of every Schnee. You think you can handle one more round?"

Yang chuckled lightly in response, and already Weiss could feel the cock throb against her leg as Yang said, "While being around a body as beautiful and sexy as yours, I can always go another round."

Weiss nodded in response and pushed Yang so that she fell to her back. She quickly swung her legs up onto the bed and looked at Weiss, waiting for her to make her next move. When Weiss was sure that Yang was comfortable on her wings, she moved to straddle her lover, keeping her core just above Yang. Yang smiled encouragingly as Weiss hesitated above her, and that seemed to be the sign Weiss had been waiting for, as she gently grabbed Yang's cock and lined the head up with her core. She slowly pushed the head in and Yang's hands flew to her waist to help her keep her balance, a soft whimper escaping Weiss in response.

"You're doing great Weiss," Yang whispered encouragingly, and Weiss took a gulp of air before sinking a bit further down, further impaling Yang inside of her. Yang had to fight off the instinct to thrust her way into Weiss, especially when she had half of it in her. "You're almost there Weiss," Yang whispered again, "Just a little bit more." If Weiss even heard her, she just ignored it, as she continued to slide down.

When their bodies finally met Yang let out a whine of pleasure while Weiss let out a small yelp at the feeling. "You did it Weiss," Yang managed to pant out, "Are you ok?"

"It's so big," Weiss groaned out in response. This was not Weiss's first time to take something like this, however most of those weren't quite as wide as this one was. She just needed a bit to accommodate this new stretch and then she and Yang could really go at each other. Luckily Yang already knew this, so she wasn't moving against her, just quietly waiting beneath her for some sort of sign.

After a bit, the stretch become more pleasurable than painful, and Weiss experimentally grounded herself against Yang's pelvis. "You ok Weiss?" Yang asked, despite her own desire, she had to be certain Weiss was fine and ok before she did anything at all to her. This was all going to be done at her pace.

"I…I think I've got this now," Weiss managed to pant out, before she started to raise herself up. She raised herself to the point where only the head remained inside of her, as she dropped back down, Weiss hissed as she was filled, and Yang groaned when their hips met, bucking up into Weiss ever so slightly. Yang's jaw dropped as she watched Weiss begin to bounce on her cock, her walls fluttering around her.

Yang couldn't take it anymore and clasped Weiss's hips and flipped them over, so that she was above her. Weiss didn't seem to mind as she clenched tightly around Yang. Yang let out a moan and began thrusting rapidly into Weiss, slamming their hips together with a jarring contact. Weiss dragged her nails across Yang's back, being careful to avoid her wings, as they couldn't handle much pain, they had regenerative capabilities, but the membrane was majorly sensitive.

Yang angled her thrusts to drag along Weiss's upper wall, and that sent a jolt through her, dragging her even closer to the edge. Yang wormed a hand between their bodies and started rubbing at Weiss's hard bud as well, and that was the end of it. She became impossibly tight and seemed to pull Yang in and not let her go, getting a few weak shallow thrusts before releasing inside her, pumping Weiss full of her release.

Yang collapsed on top of Weiss, as they both attempted to catch their breath. After a moment, Weiss pushed Yang off of her and they both just laid there, cuddling up with each other. After a moment of bliss, enjoying each others company, Weiss turned over and gave Yang a light kiss, accidentally brushing a thigh against the flaccid cock, making Yang yelp at the sensitivity. She reached down and gently eased it out of her, before placing it on a nightstand nearby.

"Did you enjoy your night Weiss?"

"It was lovely Yang. We'll have to do it again sometime, but right now, I need to sleep."

"I'm right there with you Weiss, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Yang pulled Weiss close, and through a wing over her, easily serving as a blanket for the smaller girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that the smut is no good, I tried, I really did.
> 
> Other than the poorly done smut, I thought this wasn't to bad, unfortunately the smut was the whole point of this piece. Um, I think that's all. I'm tired, so idk, I might realize later I had tons to say, but right now, I think I'm good. I'll talk to everyone later!


End file.
